The invention relates to a domestic kitchen appliance comprising a container with a central axis, a transmission frame positionable on the container and which carries a drive element, a carrier element which is rotatably journaled relative to the frame about the central axis, and at least two coupling elements which are rotatably journaled relative to the carrier element about individual axes of rotation, a transmission unit carried by the transmission frame for transmitting a rotation of the drive element to a rotation of the carrier element about the central axis and a rotation of the coupling elements about their respective axes of rotation, a drive unit for driving the drive element, and at least two tools couplable to the coupling elements.
The invention further relates to a lid suitable for use in a domestic kitchen appliance according to the invention.
The invention further relates to a combination of a container and a lid suitable for use in a domestic kitchen appliance according to the invention.
A domestic kitchen appliance of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known from DE 4033020 A1.
This known domestic kitchen appliance comprises a container with a central axis and a transmission frame positionable on the container. The transmission frame carries a drive element, here formed by a shaft, and a carrier element which is rotatably journaled relative to the transmission frame about the central axis. The frame in the known appliance further carries two coupling elements which are rotatably journaled relative to the carrier element about individual axes of rotation. The coupling elements are positioned on the carrier element on opposite sides of the central axis of the container. The known appliance further comprises a transmission unit, here formed by a planetary gearing, carried by the transmission frame for transmitting a rotation of the shaft to a rotation of the carrier element about the central axis and a rotation of the coupling elements about their axes of rotation. The known appliance further comprises a drive unit for driving the shaft, formed by a handmixer which can be positioned on the transmission frame, and two tools couplable to the coupling elements for processing a substance present in the container. The tools in the known appliance are of a specific structure with relatively large dimensions so as to fit within the container which also has a specific structure adapted to the structure of the tools, said container being provided with a column extending from the bottom of the container upwards along its central axis. This specific structure of tools and container is aimed at an appropriate processing of as much of the substance in the container as possible. A disadvantage of the known domestic kitchen appliance is that these structures are relatively complex and accordingly difficult to manufacture.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved domestic kitchen appliance with a relatively simple construction that offers at least comparable processing results.
To achieve this object, a domestic kitchen appliance according to the invention is characterized in that, with the domestic kitchen appliance in its assembled condition, the coupling elements are positioned at different distances from the central axis on the carrier element. A first tool is couplable to a first coupling element which is present on the carrier element at a first distance relatively close to the central axis. In this way, during operation of the kitchen appliance, the first tool travels in an orbital path around the central axis relatively close to that axis. Simultaneously, the first tool rotates about its individual axis of rotation relative to the carrier element. A second tool is couplable to a second coupling element which is present on the carrier element at a distance relatively further away from the central axis. In this way, during operation, the second tool travels in an orbital path around the central axis relatively further away from that axis. Meanwhile, the second tool also rotates about its individual axis of rotation relative to the carrier element. Thus, one tool processes the substance present near a center part of the container, and the other tool processes the substance present in the vicinity of a wall of the container. This benefits the processing of the entire substance present in the container, which improves the overall processing results, while a relatively simple construction of the appliance is achieved. The tools may, for example, constitute whisks, beaters or dough hooks, depending on the substance to be processed.
An embodiment of a domestic kitchen appliance according to the invention is characterized in that the carrier element is circular, and said coupling elements are both positioned within a single quadrant of the carrier element. When coupled to the coupling elements, the tools are thus present on the circular carrier element in the same lateral region relative to the central axis. In that lateral region, the tools cooperate closely and process the substance present near the center part of the container and the substance present close to the wall of the container by rotating relative to the carrier element each about its individual axis of rotation. By simultaneously rotating together with the carrier element about the central axis, the tools thus thoroughly process the substance present both in the center and close to the wall of the entire container.
A further embodiment of a domestic kitchen appliance according to the invention is characterized in that the coupling elements are both positioned on the same radius. Thus, an optimal cooperation is provided between the tools for thoroughly processing the substance present near the center part of the container and the substance present close to the wall of the container.
A further embodiment of a domestic kitchen appliance according to the invention is characterized in that the transmission frame comprises a lid for covering the container. In this way the transmission frame performs a double function. Firstly, it covers the container, thus preventing sputtering of substance from the container during operation. Secondly, the transmission unit is covered so that it cannot be touched by a user during operation, which benefits the safety of the appliance.
It is advantageous if the carrier element forms a wall of the lid, which wall faces the container in assembled condition. In this way the carrier element covers the transmission unit against contact with the substance present inside the container. Hence it is counteracted that the transmission unit becomes polluted, which could hamper the functioning of the transmission unit.
A further embodiment of a domestic kitchen appliance according to the invention is characterized in that the transmission unit comprises a planetary gearing, said planetary gearing comprising a first gear coaxially connected to the drive element, a second gear coaxially connected to a first coupling element, a third gear coaxially connected to a second coupling element, a fourth gear coaxially connected to the transmission frame, a first intermediate gear in engagement with the first gear, the second gear and the fourth gear and rotatably journaled relative to the carrier element, and a second intermediate gear in engagement with the first intermediate gear and the third gear and rotatably journaled relative to the carrier element. This planetary gearing has a relatively simple structure because the first intermediate gear provides rotation of the carrier element as well as rotation of the tools coupled with the coupling elements. On the one hand, this benefits a simple construction of the appliance, while on the other hand the possibility of positioning the coupling elements at different distances from the central axis on the carrier element is achieved in a simple manner.
It is furthermore advantageous if the container is provided with a filling shaft which projects outside the perimeter of the lid. When the container is covered with the lid during operation, there is no possibility of adding additional ingredients through the lid to the substance to be processed because of the rotation of the carrier element in the lid. The filling shaft projects beyond the perimeter of the lid and thus provides the possibility of adding ingredients without interfering with the rotating carrier element.
It is noted that GB 2014865 A shows a domestic kitchen appliance with a container with a central axis and a carrier element provided with coupling elements positioned at different distances from the central axis, a transmission unit transmitting a rotation of a drive element to a rotation of the coupling elements about their individual axes of rotation, and two tools couplable to the coupling elements. This appliance is of a different type from the appliance according to the invention because in this appliance the carrier element is immovably fixed to the transmission frame. No rotation of the carrier element relative to the transmission frame about the central axis is provided. It is the container which is rotated relative to the carrier element about the central axis during operation .